There are various devices in the prior art which attempt to deal with critical situations as described above. Some of the simplest devices consist of a medical ID bracelet which an individual wears which may display certain, limited information such as allergies and blood types which will assist medical personnel. However, often these devices are not updated with current information and are of limited value.
Patent Publication 2004/0266390 discloses a device for calling an emergency number in response to an activation signal. The device is a wearable, portable emergency device that initiates communication with a mobile phone and supplies the information from a non-volatile memory in response to prompts from a 911 operator. In the case of a patient who cannot speak, the operator can examine the stored information to use it assist in the decision as to what emergency personnel to send. The disadvantage of this system is that it requires interaction with an operator.
Another approach is the ICE or in case of an emergency program which was started in the United Kingdom. The program allows the cell and/or mobile phone user to designate several ICE numbers and allows first responders to an accident to notify or contact individuals at the designated ICE numbers such as family. This system requires the person designated as an ICE number be aware of the designation and the designee must be able to confirm certain personal information concerning the cell and/or mobile phone user such as name, birth date and medical information. While the ICE system is achieving some acceptance, the system requires that the cell phone has to be operable and, further, that the ICE contact individuals are available.